


Lions And Tigers and Bears

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard loses track of Tony at the zoo only for Angie to find him by the lions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions And Tigers and Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Leões e Tigres e Ursos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827971) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



Peggy folds her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“Howard?”

 

“Yeah, Peg?” Howard asks from the bench, never looking up from his dismantled watch.

 

“Where is Tony?”

 

“Behind me.”

 

Peggy leans to the side to search behind Howard’s hunched over body. She stands in his light, hands now on her hips paired with a stern glare.

 

“Howard…”

 

“What?”

 

“Where is Tony?” she repeats, pausing at each word.

 

Howard tears himself away from his watch to turn around.

 

No Tony.

 

His eyes widened as he gives the area a visual sweep. His mouth hangs open and closes again, unable to give an answer or explanation.

 

“I swear, he was right here a second ago!”

 

“Ten minutes, Howard! I was gone for ten bloody minutes!” Peggy grips at his arm, dragging away from the bench to the nearest security office. “Honestly, how does Maria ever leave you two alone?”

 

“She doesn’t.”

 

* * *

 

Tony hums to himself, swaying back and forth and he watches the lions behind the glass enclosure.

 

“I think I found the little guy. By the lions.”

 

He briefly looks up at the woman taking into the radio, only to turn his attention back on the animals at play.

 

“You know,” the woman speaks, getting down on the ground to sit cross-legged beside Tony. “You’re a pretty tough kid to find.”

 

Tony shrugs.

 

“I’m Angie.” She flashes the badge on her uniform. “You’re Tony, right? You’ve got people looking for you.”

 

Tony shrugs again.

 

Angie purses her lips together and leans back on the palms of her hands, watching him closely. How he straightens up every time one of the lions get close to the glass. How his eyes light up whenever one of them roars or yawns.

 

“You like lions, huh?”

 

Tony looks to her and nods.

 

“Me too. A whole lot.” Angie flashes a smile. “I even take care of them.”

 

Tony perks up. “Really?”

 

“You want to know a secret about them?” Angie bumps his shoulder softly.

 

He nods again.

 

“They’re huge and kind of scary on the outside, but they’re really big softies.”

 

Tony purses his lips, looking between the lions and Angie. “What else?”

 

Angie laughs and rambles on for ages, listing off facts about the animals. Tony listens intently, hanging on each and every word.

 

“Howard, of all the places to lose your six-year old son, it had to be the zoo.”

 

Angie grimaces at the sight of Peggy and Howard; Peggy dragging Howard along by the ear.

 

Angie almost falls over at how quickly Tony leaps up at the sound of Peggy’s voice.

 

“Hello, darling.” Peggy scoops Tony into a tight hug, ruffling his hair. “You’re not meant to run off, remember?”

 

“Dad was busy.”

 

Peggy glares at Howard.

 

“How you doing, slugger?” He pats Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony shrugs. “Okay.”

 

Peggy offers a hand to Angie. “Thank you for finding him. And for staying with him.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Angie shakes Peggy’s hand. “He’s a great kid.”

 

“Peggy.”

 

“Angie. Nice to meet you.” Angie’s mouth skews. “‘Course, not under these circumstances with your missing kid and all. But you know what I mean.” Angie runs her thumb along Peggy’s before letting go of her hand.

 

Howard smirks and whispers into Tony’s ear. Tony nods quickly, tugging on Peggy’s sleeve.

 

“Aunt Peggy?”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“Can Angie have lunch with us?”

 

“Oh, I don’t…” Peggy’s mouth morphs into a sheepish smile. “If she’d like to. That’d be lovely.” Peggy looks to Angie. “If you’re not busy that is.”

 

“I’d love to, English. I just have to feed these guys first.” Angie points to the lions with her thumb. “Be back in two shakes.”

 

Howard offers Tony a low-five as Angie leaves when Peggy's not looking.

 

“Good job, little man.”


End file.
